The present invention relates to a mold for forming a composite article having a precisely contoured outer surface for high performance applications such as air foil and satellite surfaces.
More particularly, the present invention is directed to a relatively inexpensive lay-up mold which is light weight and of uncomplicated design.
Precisely contoured, high performance outer surfaces are required for many components of aircraft, satellite and similar applications. These components are commonly made from composite materials, i.e. sheets of carbon or graphite fiber impregnated with resin and subsequently cured.
The sheets of composite material are provided with the desired precise contour by laying a composite sheet on a precision contoured surface, e.g. high density polyurethane foam which has been machined to match the desired surface using state-of-the-art procedures.
The precision contoured surface forms part of a xe2x80x9clay-upxe2x80x9d mold which, up to this time, have been expensive, cumbersome assemblies.
The present invention is a lay-up mold comprising:
a multi-sided vertically extending frame formed of steel sheet;
a plurality of spaced apart, vertically extending, ribs formed of steel sheet positioned within said frame and rigidly affixed thereto, said ribs having upper edges which conform to a pre-determined mold surface;
a plurality of spaced apart vertically extending partition elements formed of steel sheet positioned within the frame transverse to said ribs and rigidly affixed to the frame and the ribs and being vertically co-extensive therewith to define open-topped compartments within the frame; said partition elements having upper edges which conform to said pre-determined mold surface;
a base member formed of one or more layers of perforated steel sheet rigidly affixed to the frame and the upper edges of the ribs and partition elements; and
a coating of polyurethane overlying and bonded to and interlocked with the perforated steel sheet, the coating conforming to the predetermined mold surface.